Pookie Catchphrases
Pookies have a tendency to use certain catchphrases. This page lists all known pookie catchphrases. Catchphrases *"Sees Others Being Picked!" *"Chews Boa" *Sighs softly since knows will never be picked. *"Pwease Adopt mwe/meh" (Please Adopt me) *"Mumu"? or "Duh Duh?" (Mommy/Mum/Mom/Mama?) or (Daddy/Dad/Papa?) *"Can't Walk Talk Or Crawl! *Can't Walk Talk Crawl Or See! *Cant Walk Talk Crawl See Or Roll! *"Pets uppie" (Pets puppy/dog) *"Pets kitty" (pets cat) *"Owwie/Owie!" (Owch!) *"Wello/Wewo!" (Hello!) *"Hwi!" (Hi!) *"Wants Wich and Pwetty Mumu!" (Wants rich and pretty mom!) *"Has Bright Green/Blue/Hazel/Brown Eyes!" *"Wista" (Sister) *"Broder" (Brother/Bro) *"Is Scared of the Biggy World" (Is scared of the big world) *" Will woo pwease adopt mwe/meh?" (Will you please adopt me?) *"I'm Hungry/Wungry/Hwungry/Hungwy! *"WAAAA/Waaaaah!" ' '(crying sound) *"otay" (okay/OK) *"Pwick/pik/pick mwe/meh" (Pick me) *"Mo" (No) (commonly goes through the chat filters as Moe) *"Mot" (Not) *"Wes" (Yes) *"Weah!" (Yeah!/Ywea!) *"Wep!" (Yep!)!" *"Doesn't Understand Biggy Tiggy Wanguage!" (Doesn't Understand Big Kid Language!) *"Speaks in Adorable Bai Bai Language" (Speaks in Adorable Baby Language) *"Needs/Wants Mumu/Mummie" (Needs/Wants Mother) *"Wugs/Wugz!" (Hugs!) *"Swimmy" (Swim/Swimming) *"Mo Pwoblem/Problem!" (No Problem!) *"Mwe/Meh Woves/Doves Woo!" (I Love You!) *"Wittle Eyes Sparkle!" (Little Eyes Sparkle!) *"Tank/Bank Woo!" (Thank you!) *"Holds Teddy/Elmo/Other toy In Wittle Arms!" (Holds Teddy/Elmo/Other toy In Little Arms!) *"Mumu won't give mwe/meh milky!" (Mom won't give me milk!) *"Woo Meanie Beanie!" (You are a mean person! They sometimes add "bo beanie" but this is rare.) *"Wants meanie mumu/mommy!" (Wants mean mom!) *"Waves with wittle yellow/some other color fwipper/arm/armie!" (Waves with little yellow/other color flipper/arm!" *"Banks/Tanks!" (Thanks!) *"Sings Elmo's World Song!" *"Waves at Pwetty/Pweety Mumu!" (Waves at pretty mom!) *"Giggles at (insert name here, ex. Biggy Birdy, Mummie, Broder, Wista, etc.)!" *"Is weally tiny!" (Is really tiny!) *"Waz a taz gooey!" (baby noise) *"Eh bah bah!" (baby noise) *"Eh gooey!" (baby noise) *"Yummy/Wummy!" (Yum!) *"Is weally nice pookie!" (Is really nice pookie!) *"Wowie/wow!" (Wow!) *Stwanger danger! (Stranger danger!) *Agoo! (Baby noise) *Dreams/Dweams of Mumu! (Dreams of mom!) *Is welpless! (Is helpless) *"Wants wista!" (Wants sister!) *"Wants broder!" (Wants brother!) *"Wants wista or broder!" (Wants sister or brother!) *"Plays with wittle toesies!" (Plays with little toes) (rare) *"Way! Wista/Broder!" (Yay! Sister/Brother!) *"Wubsy woo!" (Baby talk) *"Giggles cutely!" *"Cwies softly/softwy" (Cries softly) *Sees pwetty lady/wady! (Sees pretty lady) *Wet's gwo! (Let's go) *Sadly watches others being pwicked (Sadly watches others being picked) *Opens Big (insert color here) Eyes! *Holds wista's/broder's hand tightly (Holds sister's/brother's hand tightly) *Waves by opening and closing wittle armies! (Waves by opening and closing little arms) *Can't support wittle/mushy/fuzzy/peach/bai bee head! (Can't support little/mushy/fuzzy/peach/baby head) *Reaches for golden/brown/red/black curls! *Sees dream/dweam mumu! (Sees dream mom) *Sits with best wista/broder ever! (Sits with best sister/brother ever) *Gets wost in jungle of golden/brown/red/black curls! (Gets lost in jungle of golden/brown/red/black curls) *Is wost (Is lost) *Wooks up at pwetty missy moo! (Looks up at pretty lady!) *Watches twee vwee! (Watches TV) *Pways on compwuter! (Plays on computer) (rare) *Sweeps in wittle cwib cutely! (Sleeps in little crib cutely) * Floats like wittle bawwoon but did wot get picked (Floats like little balloon but did not get picked) * Chews On Soft/Wubby/Marshmallow/Noodle Armies ( Chews On Soft/Chubby/Marshmallow/Noodle (They Describe It So) Arms * "Is smaller than Salt but sweeter that Sugar!" * "Needs mumu more than a fishy needs water!" * Is oh so small! * Is fresh from cp hospital! * pways with barbie/teddytown/elmo doll * is pwetty pwincess * discovers wittle tosies * chews on mushy fwippers * chews on hospital bracelet * wugz teddy * gigglez cutely * dreams about having uppie/kitty/wista/broder * Eh! Eh! (Mostly newborns or pookies who can not speak.) * Smiles so bright mr. sun hides in shame/ gets jealous rare * Storms in slower than speed of sound * Gets carried in by hospital worker * Runs in faster than speed of light! uncommon * Get thrown in by speeding car rare * Ba Ba (Baby Noise) * sucks on fwipers you a warning Category:Pookies Category:Catchphrases Category:Saying